


emotional vulnerability

by pitchblack



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Sapnap Angst (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 07:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitchblack/pseuds/pitchblack
Summary: There was nothing left in him. One of his partners were becoming power hungry and the other is slowly forgetting him. Who fucking cares anymore? Who. Fucking. Cares.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	emotional vulnerability

> Sapnap pulled as hard as he could, manhandling the chains as much as his body would give. It was to little avail, the heavy iron cuffs still tightened around his wrist, long chains rammed into the wall behind him. He was stuck. The thing he hated most about being physically bound like this was the vulnerability, knowing whoever saw him now was seeing him stripped apart.
> 
> Then there were a clomp of footsteps, and out from the gray void came a man he held very dear in his heart. Despite the circumstances, he looked pretty. He always did.
> 
> “Q...” Sapnap Started, his voice low and meek before a black smog started to surround Quackity. For the most part, it was rather solid, but the outlines were hazy. 
> 
> “Qua...? Quackity!” Sapnap now pulled harder, the metals sharp against his skin. He doesn’t remember when he started crying, all he knows is their flooding out of his eyes and there’s nothing he can do about it.
> 
> Of course there’s nothing he can do about it. He can’t do anything. He can’t save his precious fiancé from the evil thats suffocating him.
> 
> Everything continued on. He thought it was over.
> 
> But when Quackity was gone, the smoke started to form into something. A normal body at first. Then, two dots were taken from it and a smile was carved into the smoke. It store at him menacingly.
> 
> And then it hit him. Quackity was becoming Dream. He was becoming a tyrant, he was becoming so obsessed with power and it consumed him. He was becoming the man who had led him on, who had used him as a fool for his own political gain, who let him believe they were friends, the man who just kept taking from him and never gave back—
> 
> He was going to be sick.
> 
> He gave up. He fell off of his knees and elbows, laying down completely now. He slammed his fist into the cold, concrete ground.
> 
> There was nothing left in him. One of his partners were becoming power hungry and the other is slowly forgetting him. Who fucking cares anymore? Who. Fucking. Cares.


End file.
